


The Snow King

by starsinjars



Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: BlackIce, Frozen AU, Gen, M/M, benefrost, golden frost, human!Jack Frost
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-12-06
Updated: 2014-02-28
Packaged: 2018-01-03 16:09:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1072468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starsinjars/pseuds/starsinjars
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prince Jackson sets off with mountain man Jamie to find his twin brother Jack, whose icy powers have trapped the kingdom of Burgess in eternal winter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> It had to be done.  
> Spoilers for Frozen, obviously. It won't be exact but it'll be pretty darn close.  
> This story mostly focuses on human!Jack. Hope that's okay.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Jackson hates his name. It was so close to his older brother, Jack, and it sounded so old fashioned. He once asked Jack if they could switch names, but their parents wouldn't let them.

He loves Jack though, Jack his older twin by three minutes, Jack with his cool composure and chill attitude.

But especially for Jack's gift.

Jack has a gift that he was born with, a blessing or a curse their parents weren't sure on what to call it.

One thing it is is definitely fun.

And so when Jackson wants to play, he hops over to his brother's bed.

"Jack," Jackson calls, jumping on his brother's bed. "Can we play?"

Jack opens an eyelid. "It's late, Jackson. We'll play tomorrow." He closes his eyes and settles himself into bed again.

"But the moon's only awake at night! She calls to me, calling us to play."

Jack yawns, but stays in place. "The back to bed, Jackson." He shuts his eyes and goes back to sleep.

Jackson pouts, but is not seen by Jack. He continues to frown, but grins as he comes up with an idea that's sure to get his brother out of bed.

"Hey, Jack, do you want to build a snowman?"

That wakes him up.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Jackson giggles as Jack leads him to the wide ballroom, open with loads of free space with no one around. They're sure to shut the doors when they get inside, and head for the center of the room, laughing all the while.

"Ready?" Jack asks, and with a "Mhm!"from Jackson he cups his hands together and blows inside. Inside his hand starts to form a snowball, gradually getting bigger and bigger before Jack tosses it into the air. It touches the chandelier and bursts into small snowflakes, causing for it to snow. They wow in amazement, always in awe of Jack's gift, and soon start to play. They make their snowman, naming her Tooth for her white teeth, and twirl on the icy floor like ice skaters. They collapse in the snow, making snow angels and catch snowflakes on their tongues and noses.

Jack forms a slide of snow as well as a patch of snow for a soft landing. Jack makes a mountain of snow for Jackson to reach the slide, and it only takes seconds for him to fall in the pile. Jackson hops off and Jack makes another column for him to land on, going faster and faster.

"Wait, Jackson!" Jack yells, but is ignored as Jackson keeps going, so Jack keeps shooting ice to form columns, until he accidentally hits his brother in the face.

Jackson falls, and Jack quickly runs over to pick him up from the snow, holding him tightly and trying his hardest to wake him up.

"Jackson. Jackson!" Jack screams, feeling his brother become colder and colder by the second. Out of options, he yells, "Papa! Papa!"

The Tsar Lunar bursts into the ballroom, cracking any of the ice that formed on the door and rushes to the center of the room. He cradles the unconscious prince in his arms, and rushes out of the room. He doesn't say a word to his eldest, but Jack knows that there is no time to argue.

They rush to the library, where Jack watches his father search the bookshelves for a specific tome. The Tsar quickly places the book on the table and opens up to a page to pick up a piece of old parchment from within. Wasting no time they head out of the castle, the two princes riding in front of the tsar on horseback, leaving ice in their wake.

The journey was too long for Jack's liking, but eventually they arrived at their destination for their father slowed down as they entered a clearing. They're in a middle of a grassy field with many holes in the ground.

With Jackson in his arms, Tsar Lunar calls out, "Aster!"

It only takes a moment for long ears to stick out of the ground, and soon they are surrounded by Pookas. They are approached by the eldest one wearing a robe and glasses.

The one called Aster bows and rises to the trio. "Tsar Lunar, how may I assist you?" He takes a look at Jack, studying him. Jack shivers under his gaze.

"It's my son," says the Tsar, lifting Jackson in his arms.

Aster takes hold of Jack's hand. "I see that your son has the power of frost. Was he cursed or born with this?"

"Born," tells the Tsar as he places . "He's had them since birth." 

Aster places his hand on Jackson's cold forehead. "Luckily it was not the heart. The head I can help. I'll change his memories, but he'll remember the feelings of fun he had with his brother in the snow." 

"So he'll forget I have powers?" Jack asks sadly.

Aster nods. "It has to be done. Remember, Jack, that your powers can be either a gift or a curse. You must learn to control them."

The Tsar nods himself. "He can learn. I know he can. But until then we'll close the castle gates, decrease the staff, and keep Jack hidden away from everyone -- including Jackson."

"It may be for the best."

The Tsar smiles. "Thank you for your help, Aster."

Aster bows. "Any time, my king."

The Royal Family makes their way to leave. As they climb on the horse, Jack says, "Wait!"

The Tsar pauses, then kneels to his son. "Yes?"

Jack pulls Jackson down and kisses him on the forehead. "I love you, Jackson, and I'm really sorry," he whispers.

The Tsar smiles. "I'm sure if he knew, Jackson would understand." They get on their horse and make their way back home to their palace.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Do you want to build a snowman?

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

It's snowing outside today.

Jackson is walking down the hallway when he passes by a window. gasps in excitement as makes his way to his brother's new room, almost tripping a few times. He knocks on the door loudly, and asks without waiting for a reply, "Jack! Do you want to build a snowman? Come on let's go and play. I never see you anymore, come out the door, it's like you've gone away." He frowns when he doesn't get an answer right away. "We used to be best buddies. And now we're not… I wish you would tell me why. Do you want to build a snowman?" He leans in close to the doorknob. "It doesn't have to be a snowman…"

"I don't want to, Jackson. Just go away," Jack says through the door.

Jackson sighs. "Okay, bye…" He kicks the air before walking back to his room to get dressed for the snow.

Jack shivers in his room, but not from the cold. He looks around his frosty room, and stares in fear at the frozen doorknob just out of his touch. He was going to open the door, tell Jackson that he was busy face to face, but with just one touch the doorknob started to freeze over. He throws his hand and ice magic shoots out, causing for Jack to gasp. 

He cradles the hand close to him. "That was too close…"

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Jackson knocks on Jack's door. "Hey Jack! Do you want to build a snowman? Or ride our bike around the halls?"

He waits for a reply before humming to himself. "I think some company is overdue. I've started talking to the pictures on the walls."

Jack doesn't reply so Jackson makes his way to the library by himself. He doesn't pass by any servants. Not that he expected to, there haven't been many servants like before, before when he and Jack were playing all the time. "It gets a little lonely, all these empty rooms, just watching the hours tick by…" He passes by his father. "Hello, Father!" He gives him a quick hug. "I'm going to the library, I'll see you when you come back!"

The Tsar hugs his son back and watches him go down the hall, before continuing to his eldest son's room.

"It's getting too strong," Jack tells his father in his room, holding himself close. The Tsar reaches out for him, but Jack backs away from him. "No! I don't want to hurt you."

The Tsar hands him a pair of gloves. "Maybe you could use this. Remember -- "

Jack nodded as he slipped the white gloves on. "Conceal, don't feel. Be safe on your journey, Father."

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Jackson and Jack wave goodbye to their father as he departs, not knowing that it would be the last time they would ever see each other again.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Jackson hesitantly knocks on his brother's door and leans on it. "Jack? Please I know you're in there, people are asking where you've been." He slides down the door. "They say 'have courage'… and I'm trying to, I'm right out here for you." He knocks again on the door weakly. "Just let me in." He turns and leans his back on the door. "We only have each other. It's just you and me. What are we gonna do?" He closes his eyes and starts to tear up as he places his hand on the door. "Do… do you want to build a snowman?" 

On the other side of the door, Jack places his hand against his brother's, sobbing on his own from his ice-covered room.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 'Cause for the first time in forever, there'll be music, there'll be light.  
> For the first time in forever, I'll be dancing through the night...  
> For the first time in forever, there'll be magic, there'll be fun.  
> For the first time in forever, I could be noticed by someone...
> 
> Don't let them in, don't let them see.  
> Be the good girl[boy] you always have to be.  
> Conceal.  
> Conceal, don't feel, don't let them know.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> By the way, think of it like this. Jackson is the fun-loving Jack we all know and love, and Jack is when he first awakened with his ice powers. That's how I keep them in character.
> 
> Also, although I used Tsar for Manny, remember that 'Frozen' takes place in Scandinavia, and I should have reflected that.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Knock knock knock. "Lord Jackson, are you awake?"

Jackson yawns, stretching his arms high into the air. His hair is swept all over his head, so he moves some chocolate bangs away to rub the sand out of his eyes. He takes a moment to lick his lips, wet his dry mouth, before he answers the knock on the door with his eyes closed. "Yeah?"

"Pardon me, my lord, for waking you," says the butler outside the door.

"No no, I've been awake for a few hours now." Jackson yawns again with his eyes still closed. "So what's up?"

"Well, sir, your brother's coronation will be starting soon."

"My brother's…" Jackson opens his eyes. "Oh!" He shoots out of bed, and speeds to take a quick shower, brush his teeth and comb his hair in his personal washroom. He then dries himself off with a fluffy towel, and makes his way to the mannequin that has his outfit for today. For today's special events he'll be wearing brown boots, white pants, a white buttoned shirt, a dark brown jacket with warm orange buttons, accompanied with a golden trim. He clasps the black buttons around his wrists and buttons his front, afterwards adjusting the thin red bow around his neck and making sure that the orange garnet is shiny and straight.

Before the butler can knock again, Jackson dashes out the door, laughing down the hallway. He looks out the windows to the sunny, bright day outside with people lining up to make their way inside the palace for the first time in forever. He's breathless with the amount of people coming for his brother's crowning, having not seen so many people in the palace for such a long time.

He grins as he slides down the staircase and gets closer and closer to the doors with the soon to be open gates. "This is going to be fun." 

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Jack takes a deep breath, calming himself as much as he could as he watches the masses gather outside the gates.

He folds his gloved hands, staring at them. He's prepared for this moment for such a long time, but he still doesn't believe that he's ready for such a thing. For his coronation, for the ceremony where he has to take off his gloves and hold the royal scepter and orb. If only for a few moments, everything that he and even his father have worked so hard to keep hidden would be revealed if he wasn't careful. He just knows that they'll start to frost over in his hands, like the many times he practiced. Jack takes another breath, holds it in as he removes his gloves and takes a candlestick and ball in his hands.

Within moments they turn cold in his hands and Jack doesn't need to look down to see why.

He quickly places them back down on the table, shivers as he exhales and looks back out the window. 

There's no turning back now.

He opens the doors from his chambers. "Tell the guards to open up the gates," he commands.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Jackson makes his way out the door as the guards open up the gates, passing by the various people of his kingdom. None of them recognize him, or at least none of them make any move to stop him as he crosses the bridge and walks through the dock where the various guests from neighboring kingdoms come for their congratulations and for good relations.

He's distracted when he bumps into a black horse, and the boat he falls into is about to tip over as the horse then takes a step inside to make sure it doesn't flip into the ocean. 

Jackson picks himself up from the wooden boat. "Hey!"

A hand reaches out to take Jackson's to pull him back up standing. "I'm sorry about that." 

Hazel eyes look into golden ones as Jackson finds himself face to face with a man whom he has never seen before. His black hair flowing behind him like a constant wind was blowing it back, and he was dressed in all black.

"H-hi," Jackson stutters, and he knows that he's blushing despite himself. 

"Hello yourself," says the man. He then widens his eyes. "Oh dear, I'm terribly sorry about that. Nightmare and I didn't expect to bump into the king in the docks."

"It's just a really handsome guy that you've never seen before. Get a grip man!"

The man blinks. "I'm sorry?"

"Nothing, nothing!" A red Jackson immediately shakes his head. "I'm not the king. I'm Jackson of Burgess, you're thinking of my brother, Jack. Now if you bumped into him, you may be in trouble. But with me you're good, just fine. You're gorgeous."

The man smiles. "Thank you?"

"Ack!" Jackson slaps himself to the confusion of the man in front of him. "I'm sorry! I'm being really awkward right now."

The man chuckles. "It's perfectly fine. You're not so bad yourself."

Jackson smiles shyly. "T-thanks…"

The man pulls Jackson's hand to his lips. "My name is Kozmotis Pitchiner of Kozmos. It's a pleasure to meet you, Prince Jackson."

He's never had anyone kiss his hand before. Jackson is in a stupor, and only snaps out of it when the bells that signal the start of the ceremony begin to toll.

"Oh! I better, um, I better go." Kozmotis releases Jackson's hand and Jackson steps out of the boat and makes his way back to the castle, eyes on Kozmotis the entire time. "So, I'll, uh, I"ll see you later. Bye!" He bumps into the railing, quickly turns and runs back to the castle. 

He misses Kozmotis and Nightmare's wave goodbye, and of Kozmotis falling into the ocean.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o


	4. The Coronation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack is crowned King and we're straying from the movie.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o

The choir is singing the royal hymn and Jack is trying his best to keep his cool - ha! - as the bishop in front of him recites the royal rite that will allow him to become king.

He bites his lip as the he goes through the words in his head, and he knows that in mere moments it will all come down to this. 

Jack bows his head for the bishop to place the crown on his head. He looks to Jackson, who is looking out into the audience, before going back to the bishop in front of him. He gulps, completely focused on the task at hand, before reaching out to take the royal scepter and orb. 

"Um, Your Majesty?" the bishop whispers. Jack looks up to him, confused until he continues, "The gloves?"

"Oh." Jack couldn't help but shake as he removes the white gloves he has worn for most of his life, never taken off. Ever. 

But he has to take them off to take the throne. So he removes them -- albeit hesitantly -- and places them on the pillow and grabs the scepter and orb. He turns to face the audience, and does his best to keep still and focus -- conceal, don't feel -- as the bishop behind him recites the final words for the ceremony. 

He could feel the cold creeping in but just in that moment -- "King Jack of Burgess" -- "it's over and he quickly goes back to the pillow to put his gloves as the audience applauds their new king.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

The party is in full swing and the guests are dancing as Jack makes his way to the throne. He is introduced by one of his father's longtime friends, who knows not of his powers, Sanderson Mansnoozie, who then gestures to Jackson, who looks surprised and confused. 

"King Jack and Prince Jackson of Burgess, ladies and gentlemen."

The crowd applauds as Jackson looks into the crowd, waves as Sanderson leads him next to his twin brother. Jack smiles as he looks to his brother, who is suddenly shy and looking anywhere but at Jack. Jack bites his lip, remembering when they used to be so close. Now they were practically strangers to one another. 

But it was the only way to keep Jackson safe. And so he bows his head, takes a deep breath and looks back up to Jackson, giving him a small smile. "Hi."

Jackson is surprised, if his small step back is any indication. "Hi -- hi me?"

Jack merely nods as he keeps his smile, trying his best to push back the loneliness that Jackson is supposed to fill.

"Oh, um, hi." They both look away, the awkwardness between them has never been more apparent until now. 

But Jack fights against it, knowing that since they are brothers surely that doesn't mean that their connection is broken? After all, they are twins after all, and there will always be a connection between the two.

He always wondered if Jackson has some sort of gift, while he has ice Jackson should have something, probably warm.

But now isn't the time to be thinking of such things.

"You look great," Jack complements, which shocks Jackson.

He can't help but blush. "Th-thanks," he replies, pushing back some of his hair behind his ear. "You look great too, greater -- err, I mean, more majestic, which makes sense because you're king so people would be addressed as 'Your Majesty'. Should I address you as that or -- "

"Jackson," Jack interrupts calmly. "It's fine. I'm still your brother; you can just call me Jack."

"Oh, o-okay." Jackson gives a small nod as Jack looks out to the crowd, Jackson doing the same.

"So, this is what a party looks like," Jack starts.

"Mhm," Jackson agrees. "It's a lot warmer than I thought."

For a moment Jack wonders if it's because of the amount of people or because his powers don't have as much free reign being next to his brother, but then banishes those thoughts away. 

He instead sniffs the air. "And what is that amazing smell?"

Jackson sniffs along with him and they end up turning to each other and breathing out, "Chocolate…"

They laugh, and Jackson takes a breath to say something, before they are interrupted by Sanderson. "Your Majesty."

Although peeved at being interrupted with the quality time of his brother, he turns to Sanderson with a soft smile and nods for him to proceed.

He bows before introducing, "The King of the North."

Nicholas St. North hands over a platter of cookies to Sanderson and gives a hearty laugh as he bows to the newly appointed king. "I'd like to request for a dance, Your Majesty. King to King."

Jack waves his gloved hand. "Oh, thank you; only I don't dance. My brother Jackson on the other hand…"

Jackson does a retake. "Wait what?"

Before he could protest, Nicholas grabs his hand and makes their way to the dance floor. Jackson turns to give his brother the death glare, but is confused when Jack links his arm in his own and clears his throat. 

Nicholas stops in his tracks, and turns back to see that he has both the prince and the king. Jack continues, "As I was saying, but my brother had just asked me for a dance and who am I to say no to my own twin brother?"

Jackson laughs at his brother's attempt to save him from an awkward dance that he himself set up for him. Nicholas' smile wanes as he begrudgingly releases the royal brothers, and makes his way to the crowd for a new dance partner.

"There," says Jack. "You're welcome."

Jackson smirks as he holds out his hand. "I believe you owe me a dance, Your Majesty," he says, to which Jack steps back, shaking his head and holding his hands close to his chest.

"I was serious when I said I don't dance," he says.

"That's a lie, and we both know it. We used to dance together all the time. Come on." Jackson spins his wrist and holds it out for his brother to take. "You said it yourself. Who are you to say no to your own twin brother?"

Jack snickers. "Who are you to use my own words against me, the king?"

Jackson doesn't even bat an eyelash when he retorts, "I do believe I'm your brother, the prince." 

They both break off into laughter again, Jackson reaching out for a hug which Jack smoothly evades. "I wish it could be like this all the time," he says as he turns away to look to the crowd, then to look his brother in the eye.

Jack genuinely smiles for the first time tonight. "Me too."

Jackson is reaching out for another hug, and Jack turns away. "But it can't."

Slightly dejected, Jackson asks sadly, "But why not? I mean -- "

Jack looks away from his brother. "It just can't, Jackson."

Jackson reaches out to touch Jack's shoulder, but then pulls away. "Excuse me for a moment." He steps down the stairs and back into the crowd, and misses Jack's sorrowful eyes looking out back to him.

He wants to cry, and isn't paying attention when someone bumps into him. He trips, about to fall, when he's saved from kissing the floor when a hand grips his own.

It's the gorgeous stranger from Kozmos, Jackson recalls. "Kozmotis."

"I'm glad I caught you," he says as he pulls Jackson in for a dance, twirling in place.

Soon enough Jackson is having too much fun with Kozmotis to even think that this would probably be the last time in a long time he'll ever have this much company.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o


	5. At the Gala

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Haven't your parents taught you anything about strangers?"

"Can I tell you something?"

Kozmotis smiles. "Anything."

Jackson leans back away from the railing of the balcony and takes a deep breath. He doesn't look at Kozmotis, instead staring at the full moon above them. "This is the first time, in a long time, that I've actually had fun." Jackson sighs, then turns to the man who he has been with all evening. "I'm just… I don't know… so comfortable with you."

Kozmotis places his hands on Jackson's hip and grabs his hand. Jackson turns to stare at him, mesmerized by those glowing, golden eyes. "I feel the exact same way about you," he replies, a soft smile on his face.

Jackson looks away, shy. He places his hands on Kozmotis' chest, who then pulls them both in for a tight hug. "Is this… is this what love feels like?" he whispers, unsure if he wants the answer but just has to ask.

Kozmotis squeezes his hand and brushes away the hair on his forehead. Staring straight into his chocolate eyes, he pulls him in for a kiss on the forehead. "If this isn't true love, I don't know what is. I love you, Jackson."

Jackson blushes as he smiles. "I love you too, Kozmotis," he says, standing on his tiptoes to kiss the man on the cheek.

As he pulls away, Kozmotis says, "Jackson, can I ask you something crazy?"

Jackson nods, so he continues to kneel on one knee, remove a ring from his finger, and hand it to the Prince. "Will you marry me?"

Jackson's eyes are wide but he swiftly replies, "Can I say something even crazier?"

Kozmotis looks at him expectantly, so he answers, "Yes!" He takes the ring and places it on his ring finger before Kozmotis pulls him in for a kiss on his rosy lips.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0

They're so excited; they can't help but giggle as they make their way back inside to the party, maneuvering through the crowd to make their way to the newly appointed king of Burgess.

He's in the middle of conversing with some party guests, but once Jack hears their approach he waves them away. After all, how many years has it been since Jackson actually approached him actually sounding happy?

Jack turns, and has to hide his frown as he sees his brother in hand with someone else, someone he recognizes as the person Jackson was focused on during the crowning ceremony.

Jackson continues to call out for his attention, unaware that he had it as soon as Jack saw them. Jackson bows. "King Jack! Erm, my lord. Your majesty?"

Jack couldn't help but smile. "Jack is fine," he tells his brother, eyes only on him and ignoring the guest that Jackson has brought with him.

Jackson laughs nervously. "Jack, may I present to you Kozmotis Pitchiner of Kozmos." He gestures to the man beside him, and Kozmotis bows.

"It's an honor to meet you, your majesty."

Jack nods in acknowledgement, but doesn't say a word.

"We, um, we wanted to ask you for… um…" Jackson nudges Kozmotis, who nudges him back.

They look at each other, taking each other's hands. "We'll say it together," Kozmotis suggests, Jackson nodding in reply.

They say in unison with their hands together, "We would like for your blessing for our marriage."

Jack has to do a retake. "Wait, what?"

"Our marriage!" Jackson exclaims.

Surely this was a joke. Befuddled, Jack frowns. "Marriage? I'm sorry, I'm confused."

Jackson continues, "Well of course we'll need a few days to prepare but I think it should be within the week and we'll have cake and pot roast and definitely chocolate and Kozmotis will have to stay here. Or would you want me to come move in with you?"

Move in? What? Jack tries to get their attention. "Jackson -- "

Kozmotis smiles as Jackson leans onto his shoulder. "Of course we can stay here, so we could be with your brother. I'll just move in."

Jackson beams at his fiancé and leans in for a kiss. "I knew we were meant to be together."

This is madness. Jackson couldn't be with this man. He just couldn't. They had a connection, a special connection, and who was Kozmotis to step right in and interfere with it? Jack has to interrupt. He waves with his hands to get their attention. "Woah, just wait a minute. Okay? No one is moving into the palace. No one is getting married."

That stops the happy couple right in their tracks. Jackson moves away from Kozmotis and towards his brother. "Wait what?"

Didn't he feel the wrongness of this union like he did? Maybe he should just tell him the truth, that after all this time Jack had ice powers and of course no one can stay in the home with that risk. Jack rubs his hands and looks around nervously. He just hopes that Jackson could feel how urgent this really was. "May I talk to you, please? Alone?"

"What?" Jackson retreats back to Kozmotis. "No, whatever you have to say, you can say it to the both of us."

Jack resists the urge to bite his lip and instead does his best to retain his composure. He takes a breath to sigh. "Fine," he says. "You can't marry a man you just met."

"You can if it's true love!" Jackson argues.

Jack frowns sadly. "Jackson, what do you know about true love?"

"Better than you! All you know is shut people out!"

Jack recoils from the bluntness of the statement. He doesn't want to, especially to his own twin. But it was for everyone's safety. Especially for Jackson's. Enough is enough. "You ask for my blessing, but my answer is no. Now, excuse me." Jack moves to leave.

Kozmotis steps forward. "Your majesty, if I could just --"

Jack shakes his head as he moves away back to the doors. "No you may not, and I think you should go." He walks over to a guard. "The party is over; close the gates."

"Jack, please," Jackson says just as the guard nods and replies, "Yes, your Majesty." Jack just keeps moving forward without another glance back. Jackson moves out of Kozmotis's embrace and towards his brother as fast as he could, taking hold of his hand and grabbing his glove.

Jack immediately turns, hiding his free hand behind his back and reaches out for his glove. "Give me back my glove!"

"Jack, please," Jackson pleads, closely holding onto the glove that Jack is so desperate to wear. "Please I can't live like this anymore."

Has he shut out his brother so much that he doesn't want to be together anymore? Jack tries his best to hold in his tears and scrambles to think of a solution to make his brother happy.

"Then leave."

The look on devastation on Jackson's face is too much. Jack turns away, clutching his free hand as close to his body as possible. As he walks away, Jack calmly tries not to cry.

"What did I ever do to you?" Jackson exclaims, and Jack can't help but shut his eyes at the fact that he is the one that made his brother so upset.

Jack can't look back, can't look at Jackson's face. "Enough, Jackson." He looks at the crowd, who slowly has started to pay attention to them. Jack shivers, folding into himself as much as possible.

"No, why?" Jackson continues, still upset. "Why do you shut me out? Why do you shut the world out? What are you so afraid of?"

"I said enough!" Jack accidentally waves his gloveless hand, summoning spikes of ice around him to separate himself from the crowd and Jackson. Everyone gasps before falling silent, staring at Jack with horror in their eyes.

"Jack…"

Shocked at what he'd just done, Jack barges out the door and runs outside, desperate to get away. Ignoring the cries from his brother to come back, he dashes down the hall and avoids all the guards who look at him confused. He barges through the doors leading into the courtyard, where his people await him.

"Look! It's King Jack!"

Some people bow and curtsy to him as he pushes his way through, making sure to use his elbows and not touch anyone.

Jack backs away from his people, scared of what he might do to them. He accidentally bumps into a fountain, and grabs hold of the stone. His touch causes for the water to freeze, spikes of ice reaching out for the sky.

"Your Majesty!"

Jack turns to see Sanderson and waves his hands.

"Just stay away from me; stay away."

His powers somehow manifest and he unintentionally shoots a icy blast towards Sanderson's feet, making him fall to the floor due to the lack of traction on the stone.

"Jack!"

Jack looks up to see his brother calling out his name, confused and scared of the monster that he must be because of this curse.

"Jack, we just want to talk!"

He's making his way to him. No, there's no telling what might happen. Jack quickly makes his escape, running down to the dock. Burgess is an island; there's nowhere for him to go.

"Jack, please!"

Jack reflexively takes a step back towards the water, which freezes underneath his step. He looks towards the ice. Maybe he could still get away, keep everyone safe from the monster that he is.

He makes a dash across the ocean, ice forming wherever he steps. He looks back to see if they are continuing with the pursuit. Jackson makes an attempt to chase after his brother but as soon as he steps on the ice, he slips. Kozmotis manages to catch him, and Jack bites his lip as he hears his brother continuously call out his name in vain.

"I'm sorry, Jackson," he whispers, tears running down his cheeks. "I'm so sorry."

0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"Jack, wait!"

"Jackson!"

Jackson makes a misstep on the ice while attempting to follow his brother. He starts to fall, Kozmotis catching him and holding him steady.

"Jackson, be careful," Kozmotis tells him, then looks out to the sea. "The harbor…"

Jackson looks over to where Jack has fled. "Jack…"

They look out to the sea where everything starts to freeze and it starts to snow.


End file.
